A variety of foodstuffs and other consumer goods are packaged for storage or transport in a fluid. For example, fresh mozzarella cheese and pickles are commonly packaged in a liquid to maintain their quality and characteristics between manufacture and consumption by the consumer. Additionally, ball bearings or other machined parts may be packaged and transported in a preserving fluid, such as oil or alcohol, to prevent oxidation or other detrimental changes before use and/or installation. A vast array of other fields utilize products which are similarly stored, transported, or packaged in a fluid which needs to be drained before utilization of the product.
The difficulty for the consumer with packaging where a solid product is contained in a liquid is that it can be difficult for the consumer to access the product without risking an accidental spill of the liquid, and/or the solid product. Conventional containers for packaging a solid product in a liquid may not attempt to provide a means for separation of the liquid and solid product. For example, a glass jar of pickles with a standard twist off cap necessitates reaching into the pickling solution with a finger or fork to retrieve a pickle. Other solutions which have attempted to solve this problem include utilization of a second removable container with draining capabilities nested within a main outer container. However, such dual container arrangements present a more costly and complicated manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a flexible package that facilitates consumer access to a solid product stored in a liquid while minimizing the risk of an accidental spill of the liquid and/or solid product.